


How it echoes through the chest

by Isagawa



Series: Tinky Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And making him suffer, I just love putting myself in Bucky's shoes ok, Independence, M/M, Tinky Stories, anyway, challenge, introspective
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La vérité, c'est que Bucky avait trouvé un job de nuit sans histoire, gardien d'une vieille bâtisse qui avait dû être un musée prestigieux, trente ans auparavant.<br/>Bucky aimait bien ce boulot. Et puis, il s'identifiait un peu à ces tableaux pelés. Il était comme eux au final, sauf que lui était content de vieillir seul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it echoes through the chest

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble a été écrit le 23 juin 2016 dans le cadre des #TinkyStories, un rendez-vous hebdomadaire sur Twitter pour les auteur.e.s en herbe.  
> Cette semaine-là, le thème donné était 'indépendance', et j'ai adoré écrire là-dessus.
> 
> Maintenant que tout est dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce court écrit.

 

* * *

 

Plus tard, personne, pas même Steve, ne prendrait la peine de lui demander comment il s'était débrouillé, pendant les mois d'accalmie.

La vérité, c'est que Bucky avait trouvé un job de nuit sans histoire, gardien d'une vieille bâtisse qui avait dû être un musée prestigieux, trente ans auparavant — mais qui aujourd'hui ne recelait plus rien d'important. Tout au plus restait-il quelques peintures datant au minimum du XVIIè siècle, craquelées, pas assez restaurées.

Bucky aimait bien ce boulot ; calme, sans risque d'attirer l'attention. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Et puis, il s'identifiait un peu à ces tableaux pelés. La nuit, quand le brun faisait ses rondes, il passait à côté des portraits et il lui semblait qu'ils tiraient la gueule — vieux, laids et oubliés, il y avait de quoi. Il était comme eux au final, sauf que lui était content de vieillir seul.

 

Bucky sortait de plus en plus souvent en plein jour, sûr et certain de s'être fait oublier pour de bon. Le matin, très tôt, il se levait pour faire un jogging dans les ruelles peu fréquentées. Souvent, il allait au marché pour quelques légumes frais. Parfois même, il s'arrêtait dans un bar en fin de soirée, parce qu'il aimait la sensation du bruit, et que tout le monde était trop bourré pour le voir. Il évitait soigneusement tout contact avec autrui. Il était bien ; se complaisait dans sa solitude. Et il nourrissait une certaine fierté de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

 _Je suis indépendant_. Il se disait cela parfois, quand il apercevait un garçon s'accrochant au bras de son père. _Je suis indépendant_ , quand il voyait du coin de l'oeil une femme d'environ vingt ans voler à la sauvette deux miches de pain. _Je suis indépendant,_ quand il fixait dans la nuit les portraits qui le dévisageaient.

 

Pourtant, derrière ses yeux clos, derrière les images qui le hantaient encore, les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient toujours, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait oublier. L'eau qui se refermait autour de lui finissait toujours pas dévoiler une silhouette. Des traits tuméfiés mais toujours identifiables ; des cheveux blonds ; et d'autres détails qui se précisaient au fur et à mesure des jours, des mois, de la solitude tranquille mais bercée d'attente.

Il fermait les yeux en espérant entendre sa voix par-delà sa propre tempête. Il se réveillait en sursaut, brisé et trempé de sueur, en sentant tout de même dans ses spasmes un reste de parole réconfortante. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Rien n'avait jamais eu aussi peu de sens.   

_(Putain, il savait pertinemment que ça n'avait pas de fin, une ligne...)_

Marrant, comme les mots pouvaient être trompeurs, pensait-il parfois, amer, sans trop oser se le dire clairement.

Les lettres continuaient de valser dans sa tête.

 

 _Indépendant_ , quand il voyait une jeune femme subtiliser des vivres, presqu'hors de son champ de vision. Quand il fixait dans la nuit les portraits qui le dévisageaient. Inconnu, libre comme l'air, parce qu’il s’en était sorti, plus ou moins.

 _Un dépendant_ , pourtant, répétaient les battements erratiques de son cœur - quand, après un cauchemar, entendant une voix qui venait de très loin, il se renfonçait dans l'oreiller.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> J'oubliais ! Le titre de cet écrit vient des paroles de la chanson d'Of Monsters And Men, "Empire", qui me font penser à Bucky. 
> 
> "I find comfort in the sound (Je trouve le silence réconfortant)  
> And the shape of the heart (ainsi que la forme de mon coeur,)  
> How it echoes through the chest (la manière dont il pulse dans ma poitrine)  
> From under the ground (venant des tréfonds du sol.)"


End file.
